paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Daniel Phoenix/Mk 1 Avenger
|unlock = 63 |slot = 2 |price = $193,600 |mag = 8 |type = 2 |max_ammo = 48 |rate_of_fire = 150 |reload_time = 4.6/1.8/5.1/2.3 seconds |damage = 175 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 12 |concealment = 9 |threat = 41 |achievements = 1 |wtype = 7}} The Mk. 1 Avenger sniper rifle is a custom primary weapon "added" with the Gage Patriot Pack. It is similar in damage and ammo capacity to the Lebensauger .308. Overview The Avenger is the second semi-automatic rifle in PAYDAY 2. It features a high fire rate and a good reload speed, and does not have a scope by default. Firing the mighty .30-06 cartridge, the rifle is able to destroy all normal units, Cloakers , Dozers' face plates and visors and (with the help of Spotter) Tasers and Shields in one shot. The most unique feature of the Avenger is its reload - being a clip-fed weapon that ejects empty clips automatically, the Avenger has a very fast empty reload, a slow (due to pulling out the old clip) tactical reload and a unique (for both empty and tactical reloads) animation for when the total ammo count is below 8, with the character holding down the clip to properly seat the rounds. This takes an extra half-second. Being a unique top-loaded rifle, the Avenger cannot accept regular sights, instead relying on its proprietary Optiscope-84. Like the Theia Magnified Scope, this one auto-marks enemies. Summary Pros: * Enough damage to kill any marked special unit on Overkill and below * High stability * Impeccable accuracy * Ironsights are rather comfortable * Can accept a bayonet modification that effectively serves as a Weapon Butt with better stats * Extremely fast empty reload Cons: * Weak against specials when modded for concealment * Reload takes more time when low on ammo * Low rate of ammo pickup, akin to the other sniper rifles * High hipfire spread * Low magazine for a semi-auto rifle * The only Sniper Rifle without a suppressor attachment Thanks to its high modded concealment, the Avenger is the one of the three sniper rifles capable of having a critical chance of with the Low Blow skill aced. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Bayonet= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Achievements Unfinished Trivia * The Mk 1 Avenger is based on the M1 Garand, the standard-issue U.S. Military rifle used from 1936 to 1957. Ironically, the Garand was seldom used as a sniper rifle. * A lot of the Garand's real-life features are referenced in the game: ** The Mk 1 Avenger costs $193,600 - a reference to the year it went into service, 1936. ** Its threat value is 41 - the U.S. entered World War II in 1941. ** The Mk 1 is unlocked at level 63. 63 mm is the case length of the .30-06 round. * If reloading while surrounded by 3 or more enemies, the player's character may injure their finger with the Avenger's bolt when reloading, causing them to shake their wrist in pain. This can also happen in real life, and the resulting injury is known as the "Garand Thumb". Category:Blog posts